madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Vanadis Arc
Two Vanadis Arc is the second story arc of the Brune Saga from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focused on aftermath of Alsace's "annexation" under Leitmeritz, which spread through the entire land including Zhcted. While Tigre began his journey to find ally to support his insurgency against both Thenardier and Ganelon, Elen and Mila's rivalry escalated when Mila supported Thenadier to destroy Tigre and Elen. Summary 'Silver Wind Vanadis's Departure for Zhcted Capital and Thenardier's Quest of Vengeance' Three days after Tigre's victory over Zion, Alsace's life returned back to normal. As Titta was about to wake Tigre as usual, she found Elen mimicked Lim's method to wake Tigre upLight Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1. The housemaid was mad at the Silver Wind Vanadis for almost endangered Tigre's life, even though Tigre urged her to pardon his guest. When Tigre asked about her visit, Elen informed him that she had to leave Alsace for Silesta for her meeting with the king, much to Tigre's upset reaction. Before leaving, Elen was asked by Lim, who remained skeptical about Tigre even after the recent war, for putting much trust towards Tigre. She told her that she did so because she firstly witnessed his power and even asked her if Lim too also thought that way. Elen then decided to leave Tigre's affairs to Lim before her departure for Silesta. Elsewhere in Nemetacum, the surviving Thenardier Army soldiers were punished via whipping for their defeat in Molsheim Plains. Thenardier was extremely upset about his son's death and silently condemned Tigre and Zhcted while vowed to exact his revenge. Drekavac came by and visited him, much to Thenardier's surprise for his bold "greeting". He came and shared his condolences about Zion's death, but Thenardier interrupted him and urged to gather more soldiers and dragons immediately. While taunting his master's hastiness, Drekavac informed Thenardier that the dragons were slain by a Vanadis's weapon, much to Thenadier's curiosity and asked Drekavac about them. Sadly for the duke, the fortuneteller instead told him that the only information he knew about Vralt was they are not made by ordinary minerals and materials. Regardless, Thenardier told Drekavac to prepare the dragons and army for him, while he would hire the Seven Chain Mercenaries and allying with a Vanadis to combat another Vanadis.Anime Episode 4 'Tigre's Insurgency Against Thenadier and Ganelon' ---Coming Soon!--- 'Elen's Royal Meeting with The King' Meanwhile, Elen went to Silesia for a meeting with King VictorElen wore a regal dress in this meetingLight Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2. During the meeting, Victor learnt about Elen's departure for Brune without his permission and demanding about her explanation, before she would be punished under Zhcted's law. Elen responded that Tigre hired her to save Alsace, much to King Victor's unpleasant reaction. To Elen's frustration, not only the king deemed that Elen's action has involved Zhcted into Brune's civil turmoil, but also disgusted over Elen's assistance for assuming she has "degraded" as a mere "mercenary".In Zhcted, Vanadis were considered as high ranked officials/ministers. Unexpected by almost anyone in the court, Sofy came into the royal palace and joined the meeting, prompting King Victor remained silent and readily listened to the mediator words. The Gentle Light Vanadis explained that Elen's assistance for Alsace would unlikely making new enemies and should anyone learned their intention, they could either listen to reason or retaliate if they showed signs of hostility.According to Sofy, past kingdoms has been hired to solved another kingdom's domestic problem before, so Elen's case was not unusual.. When Victor remained unease, Sofy persuaded the old king that of all kingdoms, Zhcted has immunity to intervene Brune's civil turmoil,;moreover, punishing Elen would lost Zhcted's opportunity to prove its prestige and supremacy. Frustrated, the old king asked Elen about Tigre's motive for his insurgency, which Elen answered that all Tigre would ever wanted is Alsace's peace. Victor then asked Elen the reward for Tigre service, Elen replied that if Tigre gained any land, it would solely belong to Zhcted. After listening to Elen's answer, Victor permitted Elen to handle Tigre and as her gratitude, Elen promised the king that she would put Zhcted's priority as foremost. 'The Reunion and Rivalry Between Vanadis' After the meeting, Elen confronted Mila in the palace corridors and they argued and trade insults to each other. Sofy made her intervention by hitting her staff to both Vanadis's heads and told them to compromised towards each other. Elen demanded Mila to leave as she wanted to speak with Sofy in private. In response, Mila sarcastically told Elen that she will leave for their sake, not without her questions about Tigre. Elen instead gave a rude reply that it was none of Mila's concern, which led to Mila's "sympathy" before she left. The Gentle Light Vanadis later told Elen that she has just made her comrade an enemy, much to Ellen's dismay and confusion. Elen was shocked to learn that Mila has joined Thenadier in her fight against Tigre and herself.Thenadier and Lourie has a mutual good relationship for illustrious 18 years, due to their similar prestige and status. Ironically however, Mila disliked Thenadier. . While Sofy later told Elen a story about Muenz Merchant The tale of Muenz Merchant was a story told in Zhcted. According to the story, it was about an abusive merchant who despite his competence and honesty, he was abusive towards his family and led to his murder by his son. Even in his demise, everyone was sympathized about him., she gone silent as she used it as metaphoric description about Thenardier and Ganelon, whose power remained influential even with their notoriety. Sofy further asked Elen about Tigre and why she would be willing to help him. Elen started with his cuteness, much to Sofy's astonished shock but she asked more about Tigre. When Elen started with Tigre's sleepy face, Sofy teased Elen about their relationship was just about his sleeping face, much to Elen immediately denial. Elen then described to Sofy about despite his flaws, his selfless and benevolent attributes, as well his amazing archery skills, earned her interest about him. Hearing Tigre as Brune's citizen raised Sofy doubts about Elen claims, but further astonished as Elen told her that he has once slain the dragon with his amazing arrow shot. As Sofy's curiosity grew, Elen told Sofy that she can see Tigre in person for further details, while also meet Lunie in the same time. Sofy's eye sparkled when she heard about Lunie as she wished to cradle Elen's pet dragon, while also looking forward about knowing Tigre. Later, Elen requested Sofy to investigate other Vanadis who allied with Thenadier and Ganelon, especially about Thenadeir's trained dragons. Despite her anxiety, Sofy agreed and accepted the request. For a safe note, Elen further asked Sofy if she and Sasha has any relation to either Thenadier or Ganelon. Fortunately, Sofy told her that both of them declared neutrality to Elen's action, much to Elen's relief. After chatted with Sofy, Ellen bid her farewell while looking at a sunny sky, began to wonder about Tigre and her next plan. 'Viscount Augre: Earl Vorn's First Ally' ---Coming Soon!--- 'Earl Vorn and the Frozen Mind Vanadis' ---Coming Soon!--- 'The Two Vanadis War: The Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign ' ---Coming Soon!--- 'The Frost Mind Vanadis's Declaration of Neutrality' ---Coming Soon!--- Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' *Tigre's battle to subjugating bandits in Belfort has was abridged and the House of Augre immediately became Tigre's ally. *Sofy's story about Muenz Merchant is never mentioned in the manga. 'Anime' *Unlike Light Novel or Light Novel, the House of Augre immediately joined Tigre after Hughes viewed about Tigre's reason to be *Urz made his full appearance in Tigre's dream sequences Story Impact *The news Alsace's annexation under Leitmeritz has gained everyone attention, especially from Brune and Zhcted. Each kingdoms has their own perspective about the incident and this very view would bring Brune Civil War into its initial stage: **On Zhcted's side, aristocrats and nobility were still skeptical about Elen's actions and even King Victor was less favored about it. The only figures involved into the Brune Civil War were the Vanadis who. While Elen supported Tigre's insurgency against Thenardier and Ganelon, other Vanadis also quickly involved into the conflict by allying with Tigre's opponent (such as Mila who assisted Thenardier) ** One Brune's side, Thenardier was extremely upset over Zion's death as he used every method, from hiring Seven Chain Assassins to allying with Mila, to crush Tigre and his allies. While some Brune nobles were either neutral or supporting to either crown princes (Thenardier or Ganelon), Mashas and House of Augre (Hughes and Gerard) would be Tigre's first ally for his battle against the crown princes. *This arc also introduced another two Vanadis, Sofya Obertas and Ludmila Lourie. *The ill-rivalry between Elen and Mila was rooted from a traditional rivalry between Olmutz and Leitmeritz, even they both are Zhcted's states. Thanks to Tigre however, both Vanadis's rivalry for Tigre risen further yet remained subtle. *Tigre declared his insurgency against Thenadier and Ganelon, while received his first ally by gaining Argue House of Territore. *Mila's declaration of neutrality has affected greatly during Brune's Civil War's initial stage. Among these effects are: **Tigre's insurgency army has grew bigger than before and his reputation and influence has spread across the kingdoms. Thus, Tigre became the third force in Brune's Civil war and the Silver Meteor Army was formed. **Even losing his longtime ally, Thenadier's vengeance for Tigre's life continues as he sent a ceasefire truce to other kingdoms like Asvarre and Sachstein.Chapter 3 Volume 1 Chapter 1 At the same time, by using Faron's name, both Thenadier and Ganelon managed to summon Roland and his Navarre Knights, all to take out Tigre and his allies.Unlike most Brune aristocrats and generals, Roland was devoted entirely to Faron's case and he was incorruptible. However, his loyalty also his weakness as Thenadier and Ganelon easily manipulating him by making a false command from Faron. Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5 **Ganelon would dispatch Gleast on his behalf to "persuade" Tigre to join him and, if he decline his absolute offer, attack him and his allies. Tigre's feud with Ganelon has made Earl Vorn labeled as "traitor" by Brune. Notes References Trivia Category:Story Arc